fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 10 - Wii U
Mario Party 10 is a upcoming game for the Wii U, and the next Mario Party game in the series. Mario Party 10 will feature up to 5 players, new minigames and Adventure Mode. Story Peach has invited over Mario, Luigi and most Mario Characters over for a party, celebrating 50 years of the Mushroom Kingdom. The group arrives at the gate to the Mushroom Kingdom, and Peach greets the group. Behind, Giant Bowser appears out of nowhere, sending Peaches Castle to the skies and replacing it with his castle as it comes out of the ground. The 8 Sacred Stars are split up into 8 different worlds. The group will fight and save the Mushroom Kingdom at the same time. Gamemodes There are a few gamemodes in Mario Party 10. Here's the list: Adventure Mode 1-5 people battle it out, and save the world at the same time. Collecting Stars as they goes in each world, they must get all the Sacred Stars and unlock Bowser's Castle, and defeat Bowser and save the world! Party Mode TBA Minigame Plaza TBA Mushroom Museum TBA Toad's Option House A Toad House where you can select the settings. Mushroom Shop Buy items, such as new Blocks, to spice up your adventures. Playable Characters There are 24 playable characters in Mario Party 10, 12 default, and 12 unlockables. Here they are: Default NPCs TBA Worlds & Boards These are the boards and worlds you play, and gain Stars in. Worlds (Adventure Mode) A total of 10 ''worlds ''are in Adventure Mode. There is 1 secret world, World 10, which you need 90 stars for, and if you get 105 stars, you unlock the Time Machine. It will be noted in the Mechanics section. You must complete the world before the next to unlock it. World 1: Mushroom Plains World 2: Pokey Deserts World 3: Blooper Beach World 4: Snowman's Land World 5: Treetop Jungle World 6: Rock Rock Mountains World 7: Super-High Skies World 8: Magma Volcanos World 9: Bowser's Castle World 10: Super Star Each world has 6 parts. Each part is a board, the first 5 parts are where you collect stars, and it's the classic Mario Party type, such as Mario Party 1 and 2. The sixth part is the bigger part, and it's Mario Party 9 style. Make it to the end, for a boss! Every sixth part has a miniboss too. Each sixth part has a Sacred Star. Collect all to unlock bowser's castle. Bowser's Castle has 9 parts, though. Circling around the center for the first 8 parts, and the last part is in the Center. The last part has Bowser and Bowser Jr. in it, and it's the last part. Defeat Bowser, and the player who did the best in all 9 worlds, is the true Super Star. If you manage to collect 90 stars, World 10 is unlocked, and it has 19 parts. To get the first star on your save file, you must beat the first 9 worlds, the winner's face will also be on the save file. To get the second star on your save file, you must beat all 10 worlds. To get third star on your save file, you must have all characters unlocked. To get the fourth star on your save file, you must get at least 10 stars in each part. To get the fifth & final star, you must have the other 4 stars on your save file, and must have everything in the game. All characters, all levels played, and you must have 110 stars and the time machine. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Party Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels